United We Stand
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: This is a fanfiction written by my best friend. This is pure and complete humor centered around Inuyasha and company! Read it please- it's funny! :P - Fanfic by: AngelOfDarkness23011.


**Hello all! This is Tsukiko! It's nice to finally be back, guys! I haven't exactly typed anything up in a while, with school starting and all...**

**But, this story is very important to my friend, ****AngelOfDarkness23011****, and I. So here it is:**

**I did not write this story.**** This was the work of my best friend, ****AngelOfDarkness23011****. I'm just posting it for her because she's having some problems with the fanfiction documents. Soooo...enjoy her story!**

**And, keep in mind, this is her first ever fanfiction, so take it easy on her! :P**

* * *

**Chapter one: Divided we Fall**

I sat on a rock overlooking the ocean, as the wind blew the spray of the waves in my face. I watched as the seagulls circled overhead. They were far away, so their cry was faint. The scenery was so perfect. So quiet. So peaceful. So……………………………

"Shita!" Inuyasha called. "Get over here. We've been looking for you everywhere! We have to go!!"

"Of course" I muttered. " I finally get a moment to myself and he's gotta ruin it!! Damn his good looks!!"

I got up slowly and began to walk over to Kilala, a little fire kitten with two tails who transforms into a huge cat that allowed us to ride her to get to places we needed to go. Sango a demon slayer and Miroku, a quiet pervert who has a wind tunnel in his hand which can swallow demons into itself and send them to a demon realm and I, ride together on Kilala to get from village to village. Shippo, a little fox demon, turns into a balloon and floats above us. Inuyasha, who is a half dog demon, runs behind.

" Hey wait!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Where are you going??"

" Where do you think ??" I said angrily.

" Well…aren't you coming with me??"

" Since when??" I said.

" Well…I don't know. I thought maybe this once you could ride with me…"

" How in the world do you expect me to do that??" I said, angrier than ever at his stupidity.

" I don't know. It was just an idea!!"

" Yeah!! Well keep your ideas to yourself"

" What if I don't want to!!"

"Oh you don't??"

"No!!"

" Well then I'm gonna have to beat the shit out of you then!!" I said.

" Oh really??" said Inuyasha.

" Try me!!"

" Hey it was your idea for me to ride with you so don't get all angry with me!!" I yelled back.

" Well who are you gonna ride with then??" asked Inuyasha.

"Miroku…like I have been for days now!!" I yelled, shocked by his stupidity.

"Why would you wanna ride with a pervert like him??"

" Maybe because he's nicer to me then you are!!"

" I'm nice to you!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh really??" I said.

" If you were nice to me then you wouldn't yell at me!!"

" Well im yelling at you because I don't want you to ride with Miroku!! Its to dangerous!!"

" I've been riding with him and Sango for days now!! Why all of a sudden is it so dangerous!!" I yelled back at his face. I was yelling so loud I could feel the veins popping out of my head.

"Well… I don't know!! It just is!!"

" You don't know eh??" I yelled even louder.

By now everyone was staring at us.

"Well you know what!! why don't you go and & yourself okay and leave me the hell alone!!"

" What if Miroku tries to hit on you!!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Then I'll flirt right back!!" I yelled, knowing it would piss him off.

"That does it!! You are not riding with him!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Who died and made you king?!"

"I did!!" Miroku chimed in.

"Wait. I don't get it…you died and made you king?? That makes no…"

SMACK!!

" OWWW!!" Miroku yelled as he went flying across the grass.

" Inuyasha how could you!!" I said as I ran over to Miroku.

" Simple. "You pull up your sleeve and smack somebody. Not that hard!!"

" Dumb ass" I muttered as I tried to get Miroku to his feet.

" You okay Miroku??" Sango asked.

" Yeah I think so…but…"

"But what??" Sango asked.

"Come closer" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Ok I'm closer" Sango said.

"Closer," Miroku whispered fainter.

At this point Sango was to close for comfort…exactly what Miroku wanted.

"Sango I have a question and since im hurt you have to say yes…"

"Oh boy I'm afraid of what this is gonna be" Sango muttered.

"Will you…bear my child...?"

" What!! No way"

" What! please Sango!!" "Why didn't I see this coming!" Sango yelled.

"but……"

SMACK!!

"owwwwwwwwwwww I've gotten smacked so many times!!"

" only twice you nimrod" Inuyasha said.

"yea well it still hurts!!" muttered Miroku.

"Oh suck it up!!" Inuyasha said.

"Well why don't you…"

"HEY!!" I yelled.

Everybody stopped and it got really quiet. It was kinda nice.

"Ok listen up!!" I yelled. " I am so sick and tired of everybody yelling and trying to kill each other all the time!!

" Inuyasha.. I'm riding with Sango and Miroku, so too bad. I don't want to hear another word and Sango… if you don't want to ride with Miroku we can always tie him to Kilala's tails and he can drag behind!!"

" I'm liking your thinking!!" Sango said.

"Hey!!" Miroku said. "That's not fair!!"

"Life's not fair!!" I said.

"Well put, well put " Sango said.

* * *

**That was all she gave me so far! If you want the next chapter, leave my friend a review! It'll make her happy! :) Thanks for reading!**

**-Tsukiko**


End file.
